


Bed Time

by Dragonfire13



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Bruce won't sleep, M/M, Wally makes him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce doesn't want to sleep. Wally gets him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Time

**Author's Note:**

> Said I was gonna work on Wally's Deal... I did for a bit before I decided to finish this and get it up.

Bruce sat reading through the book not even noticing the time, as he flipped page after page. The soft breaths close to his ear made him once more glance over at Wally, who was leaning against him, Wally's head on his shoulder with not only the sheets tangled up around him, but also one of the small blankets. His breaths were coming out slow and gently not even bothered that he would more the likely have a creak in his neck tomorrow. Letting out soft hums Bruce reached over and tugged the blanket up around Wally's shoulders, before turning back to his book and reading.

**2 Hours Later**

Wally blinked his eyes slowly and looked to see Bruce sitting up straight reading a book at.. Glancing at the clock his eyes widen before he shifted up and making sure it was the right time and thought  _Okay enough is enough, his going to bed even if I have to force him to._ Twisting around Wally pushed himself off of were he had been sleeping and dropped onto the book and Bruce's lap. Turning he looked up at Bruce with half-closed eyes and said "Bats you need to sleep." Throwing out an arm he pushed against Bruce's chest trying to get him to fall back and go to sleep, but the older man didn't move an inch. Bruce chuckled softly and gently tried to move Wally out of his lap, but found that when Wally didn't want to move, he couldn't be moved. Wally then let out a whine saying "No, B you gotta go to sleep."

"Wally-."

"Shh." Wally hissed softly.

"I can't go to bed if your sitting in my lap and on my book." Bruce said and met Wally's gaze when the speedster stared at him for a moment, before slowly sitting up and watching Bruce, ready to use his speed if needed. Bruce couldn't help, but roll his eyes and decide that Wally is spending to much time with Alfred as he places his book on the night table by his bed, and clicks the lamp off. Seconds later Wally is curling up against his side, well really half curled into his side, half on top of him, trying to pin him down. Curling an arm around Wally, Bruce felt the speedster start to give off soft vibrations before they disappeared and fell into a deep sleep. Closing his eyes Bruce decided that he was okay with sleeping more then usual if it meant being closer to Wally.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this time I really will work on Wally's Deal!


End file.
